


Talk complicated science to me daddy

by ThrillerWillRoll



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillerWillRoll/pseuds/ThrillerWillRoll
Summary: Lena Luthor is, indeed, a rather hot woman. But let's not forget that she is also extremely intelligent, and knows a lot about scientific things. Actually, that might just add to her being hot... For Kara at least, it certainly does the trick.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I used to write fics, a long, long time ago. Mostly I never finished anything. But then I was talking with youmeandem and I had an idea, so here it is. Hope y'all like it, comments are greatly appreciated, especially since I haven't written in so long and am probably rusty. And btw, thanks to youmeandem for the first proof-read, and the title that is in fact one of her tweets.  
> Lena's talk is mostly just from here http://www.iflscience.com/technology/new-battery-can-be-recharged-hundreds-thousands-times/

It is one of those rare evenings when they manage to get time to themselves. Lena finished work fairly early, and, lucky enough, no one has had need of Supergirl yet. Lena had insisted on cooking a healthy dinner, even though she has to make it three times as copious for here super girlfriend, because, _damn Kara, you can't live off of pizza and pot-stickers_. (She can.)

They have enjoyed the great meal together, and are now lying in bed side-by-side, enjoying each other's company. All types of clothing promptly got removed, because Lena's apartment is warm, a soothing fire gently crackling in the small bedroom fireplace, and because, come on, it is way nicer to cuddle skin-on-skin. They have been talking about everything and anything; life, work, super-work, things that have caught their attentions lately... all the while mindlessly exploring each other's body with feather-light touches, sometimes a light teasing, occasionally stopping their conversation for kisses.

Lena is currently lying of her back, animatedly ranting about an article she read in one of her science magazines - which do seem fascinating but just a little to complicated to Kara.

“... this nanowire-based battery that can be recharged hundreds of thousands of times, and also lasts longer on one charging.”

So far so good. Kara listens and understands what she ears, lying on her right side, her left hand tracing random patterns on her girlfriend's stomach. Lena shivers under the touch, but continues discoursing:

“This could be a significant leap towards a new battery that doesn’t require replacing! If they can produce it on a larger scale, it could be a huge step forward for our computer-, phone-, tablet-based society.”

“That does sounds really cool.” Kara agrees, her hand innocently traveling higher, in the direction of her girlfriend's breasts.

“You see, nanowires possess several ideal characteristics for electric storage and transmission: they are highly conductive, and also thousands of times thinner than a human hair! That means they can be arranged to provide a large surface area for electron transfer.”

Kara is starting to get lost is the scientific talk and has taken on teasing Lena's nipples, briefly distracting her and interrupting her speech. Not wanting to lose the course of what she is saying though, Lena takes Kara's hand in hers to stop make her stop, and starts gently stroking the back of it with her thumb.

“The thing keeping us from an actual broader use of this technology,” she continues, soon letting go of Kara because of her well-known tendency to talk with her hands, “is that nanowires are usually extremely fragile and break easily if they are repeatedly charged and discharged.”

“Hm-hm, too bad,” inputs the Kryptonian, not really understanding most of the scientific gibberish anymore, her attention rather fixed on the movements of her girlfriend's insanely cute mouth and glass-cutting jaw.

If she has to be honest, tough, she finds those talks of hers quite endearing. Hot, even. She loves how smart her girlfriend is, and how passionate she is about whatever she is talking about, despite Kara not getting half of it. And add to it her very own slight Irish accent, that the woman never completely got rid of after being adopted from Ireland by the Luthors... Kara is definitely losing her focus here.

“And the craziest part is that they discovered it completely randomly!” Lena stresses, moving her hands in the air as she explains. “The lead author of this study was simply playing around. She decided to try and coat the nanowires she had arranged together with a very thin gel layer, and started to cycle it. She managed to charge and discharge the battery up to 200,000 times without breaking the nanowi-”

She gasps as she feels Kara's hand, not traveling aimlessly across her stomach anymore, or trying to get up to her breasts again, but rather sneaking down and between her legs.

“Kara!” she scolds. “Were you even paying attention to w-”

But she is cut off again by her girlfriend's lips on hers, and more things happening lower on her body. She doesn't get to finish her explanations about this revolutionary battery, but in the end, she isn't actually so mad about it.


End file.
